medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage Fright
Stage Fright is a small multiplayer map in Medal of Honor: European Assault. It is playable on every gamemode except Artillery Flag. Overview This map takes place in a small, ancient ampitheatre somewhere directly on the coast of Greece. Situated by the beach, this is a relic full of beauty: carved statues, intricate designs on the floors and walls, amazing architecture; once a place that entertained crowds centuries ago--now in ruins. Statues, pillars, and the seats themselves fall apart more and more each day. At the top of the brick stairs now sits a generator and the large radio antenna it powers. This place is now an outpost used by the German war machine and, unlike the actors that once performed here, stage fright is the least of your worries. This map is good for SMGs and Rifles, because of the hallways and cramped spaces. Sniper rifles aren't recommended (unless you are able to defend the very top of the seats while you wait for people to appear). However, if you're able to jump on the wall by the footpath at the Axis base, you can get a good look at one of the spawn points in Deathmatch. Pickup Locations *The Bazooka is located at the very top of the seats. *A Weapon Upgrade is located in a room in the ground level hallway underneath the seats. It's right in between the entryways on the right. *The Change Class Station is located by the far left exit of the Allies' base. Objective Locations Face to Face *The Axis objective is located in the Allies' base on the munitions box by the radio. *The Allies' objective is located on the power box on the radio antenna in the Axis base. Blitzkrieg *The first flag is located in the center of the balcony. *The second and third flags are located at each end of the breezeway behind the seats. King of the Hill *The flag is located on the very top of the seats. Survival *The flags share the same spawns as in Blitzkrieg. Getaway *The flags also share spawns with Survival and Blitzkrieg. *The drop zones are randomized and are located: at the top of the seats on the right, in the hallway under the seats on the far left end of the hallway, and right in front of the radio antenna. Nemesis *The Bazooka spawns in its normal place as well as two places on the third level up on the seats. Capture the Flag *Both flags can be found in their respective teams base. Gallery Stage Fright Loading Screen.png|The loading screen for Stage Fright. Stage Fright map.png|The map on the wall in the Allies' base. Stage Fright Menu Screen.png|The menu screen for Stage Fright. Statuesleft.png|The statues on the left of the entryway for the Allies' base. Statuesright.png|The statues on the right side of the entryway for the Allies' base. SF Blitzkrieg Flag 1.png|Location one for the flags in Blitzkrieg. SF Blitzkrieg Flag 2.png|Location 2. SF Blitzkrieg Flag 3.png|Location 3. SF CTF Allies Flag.png|Allies flag in Capture the Flag. SF CTF Axis Flag.png|Axis flag in Capture the Flag. SF F2F Allies Objective.png|Allies objective in Face to Face. SF F2F Axis Objective.png|Axis objective in Face to Face. SF Getaway Dropzone 1.png|One of the drop zones in Getaway. SF Getaway Dropzone 2.png|Ditto. SF Getaway Dropzone 3.png|Ditto. SF KotH Flag Base.png|The floating flag base. SF KotH Flag.png|The flag in King of the Hill. Trivia *There's a map on the wall in the Allies' base. *One of the statues on the right side of the entryway is still completely intact. *The spear from one of the statues can be found sticking out of the ground directly in front of it. *You can jump on the wall by the hole nearest the Bazooka. *The flag in King of the Hill is mostly located outside of the map. The stand is even floating in mid-air. *When the Allies' objective is destroyed in Face to Face, sparks fly out of the radio antenna. Videos Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Multiplayer Maps Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault